1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, a game server, and a game program, which have a constitution for changing an operation in response to an incoming history.
2. Related Background Art
Some mobile communication terminals, such as a cellular phone, a PHS (Personal Handy Phone System) and the like, heretofore have not only a mobile communication function performed via a base station, but also a function accompanied with the communication such as a function for changing ringing tones and image to be displayed in a waiting time (standby image) and the like. Also, some mobile communication terminals have a function for acquiring a program and data from a server via the Internet and thereby executing a game, and a function for transmitting and receiving an e-mail. Among this type of mobile communication terminals, there have been ones which include a function by which a progress of game changes depending on a present position of the user (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-281566).